


Grudge - Syndisparklez

by Syndcates



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Explicit Language, Explosions, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Realm of Mianite, Shapeshifting, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Up to his usual malicious plans, Dianite decides to pay his former champion a visit, using the form of a friend.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Dianite takes a familiar form to do what he knows best; manipulate his former champion.

Thomas smiled as he came upon his and Jordan's shared home, a basket full of wheat from Jordan's small farm tucked under his arm. He opened the door, before setting the basket down inside. Slipping off his shoes, he trudged into their home, glancing around to look for his boyfriend.

"Jordan? You home?" He called out, smiling a little as he noticed Jordan's jacket on the ground underneath the coat rack. Tom chuckled and shook his head. Jordan could pick that up for himself. Walking into their living room, Tom placed his hands on his hips, his lips curling into an adorable pout. Where was his boyfriend? There was the sound of creaking wood, and Tom turned around to see Jordan coming down the stairs, hair disheveled and slightly curly, as if he had just taken a nap. "Jordy!" Tom beamed, posture straightening at the sight of his boyfriend. "You'll never guess what Sonja did to- ".

"Tom, I think we should break up." Jordan said, cutting Tom off. Tom was still, mouth in an 'o' shape as he stared at his boyfriend in shock. Did... Did Jordan really mean that? "Listen, I'm just... I can't do this anymore, and I don't want to feel like I have to date you just because we have been for so long. I don't want this to be a chore, Tom."

"W...What?" Tom's smile faded, eyes widening. He recoiled slightly from the man in front of him, his shoulder's hunching in, looking like he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Tom, but we're... we're just not working out. I don't want to make this harder than it has to be." Jordan glanced over to a picture that they kept on their wall, avoiding Tom's eyes. Both of them were smiling, and Jordan had his arm around Tom's waist, while Tom had one of his around Jordan's neck. It was their two-year anniversary in the photograph, an event that Tom had never thought would happen to him.

"Jordan..." Tom shook his head, still not believing what he was hearing. Weren't they happy? Hadn't Jordan just told him yesterday that he could see the two of them getting married?

"Just... pack your stuff up Tom. And get out of my house." Jordan replied, some venom creeping into his voice as he stared at Tom, bright blue eyes gleaming with frustration.

Tom nodded stiffly, his mind still reeling from what he had just been told. He moved robotically, up the stairs into their bedroom. No,  _Jordan's_  bedroom now. Opening the dresser with shaking hands, Tom started to pull out his clothes. He felt a few tears prickle in his eyes, but he wiped them away with the back of his hand. Now was not the time for his stupid emotions to get in the way of things. He knew that as soon as he reached his other house he would break down, but for now he had to keep himself from breaking down in front of his boyfriend. His  _ex_ -boyfriend. Fuck. Tom stopped, closing his eyes and trying to take deep breaths in. He could do this. He was strong.

Packing the last of his things, Tom glanced around the room one last time. He had called this his home, his safe space, the place where he didn't have to be Dianite's Champion. Where he could just be Tom, scared, needy, fragile Tom. He sniffled slightly, remembering the late nights that Jordan and him had spent, with Jordan quelling his anxieties and teaching him that life could be more than just serving his god. Tom shook his head, before continuing his last look around the room. There was a picture of them on their dresser, from another one of their dates. Tom picked it up, giving it a solemn glance before he took the photograph and its frame. Anger bubbled up in his chest, and he threw the picture onto the ground, forcibly stepping on it a few times. Tom could hear glass crunching beneath his foot, no doubt running the photograph, but he didn't care. He muttered to himself as he stomped on the photo.

"Fucking Jordan. You piece of shit, no good bastard." He muttered to himself. Tom stared at the small pieces of glass on the floor, breathing heavily. Letting them fall to the floor, Tom angrily punched the wall, leaving a slight indent. Once, twice, three times he punched the wall, before a sharp pain fled through his fingers. Cursing, he held his knuckles, noticing a few cuts and some splinters. Some of his fingers were probably broken, but Tom didn't care. He was tired, he was done, and he just wanted to go home. Grabbing his bag with his uninjured hand, he left the bedroom, walking down the stairs into the living room. Jordan was still there, immediately standing from where he had been sitting as he heard Tom come down. Tom clenched his jaw, giving Jordan an unfriendly smile.

"Guess this is goodbye, Jordan." He sneered, his anger overwhelming his sadness and ability to be civil. Jordan just nodded, his icy blue eyes watching as Tom opened and closed the door behind him. As Tom made his way to his old house he felt a growing pain in his chest and felt his eyes start to tear up. Not here. He could cry all he wanted to when he got home, but he couldn't break here.

If Tom hadn't been so overwhelmed with emotion, he might have noticed thatJordan's eyes weren't the brown that he was used to. He would have remembered that Jordan's eyes had changed to brown after a witchery experiment went wrong. Had he looked back, he would have watched Jordan's skin darken to a reddish hue, 'Jordan' growing taller and sprouting horns. Tom would have seen the smirk that Dianite had, and he would have realized his mistake. But he didn't, and now Dianite was in control.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tom falls into Dianite's trap.

Tom closed the door to his home, standing in silence for a few moments. And as if a dam had broken, tears started flowing down his cheeks, and he let out a pitiful sob, dropping to his knees. The bag he was holding dropped beside him with a heavy thump. His arms wrapped around his stomach, and his shoulders jerked with the force of his sobs. Why did Jordan hate him? What had he done wrong?

"Thomas?" A familiar voice asked. Tom sniffled and glanced up, noticing through his teary eyes that it was Dianite.

"Dianite? What are you doing here? I thought you had a thing with Mot?" Tom said between his sniffles. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his uninjured hand.

"I'm not that Dianite, Thomas." Dianite shook his head, form shimmering slightly.

"Oh." Tom coughed, feeling a little embarrassed that his god was seeing him like this. "S-Sorry about that, I'm just..." He shook his head, feeling his eyes start to water again. "Just going through some stuff right now." Dianite frowned, stepping forward to place a hand on Tom shoulder.

"Thomas? Are you alright?" Dianite asked, his face and voice showing is concern. Tom tensed, not really knowing what to say. Should he tell the truth and risk being hurt by his god? Or should he lie, and keep his hurt to himself.

"I-" Was all Tom was able to get out before his knees buckled and he all but collapsed into Dianite's arms, chest heaving as he sobbed.

"Oh dear." Dianite murmured as he helped Tom to the floor, keeping the young man close to him. Holding Tom close, Dianite began to gently stroke his hair, keeping a hand on his back. Tom clutched at the god's chest, trying to calm himself down and match Dianite's breathing. Slowly, Tom bawling became a soft crying, and he let out a couple of sniffles, starting to pull away from Dianite.

"Sorry..." Tom mumbled, using his still damp sleeve to wipe away the new tears. "That was dumb, I didn't mean to do that." He glanced away, biting his lip nervously.

"What happened Tom?" Dianite asked, taking one of Tom's hands before noticing that the other was injured. Carefully, he took Tom's injured hand and shut his eyes, murmuring a few words as a glowing light covered both of their hands. When the light retreated, Tom's hand was fully healed, no sign that there had been any injury whatsoever.

"It was Jordan..." Tom replied, taking his hand back from Dianite's grasp to look at it and wave it around experimentally. He whistled, still somewhat unused to having his injuries mended that quickly and cleanly. Dianite frowned his hands curling into fists slightly.

"What did he do." Dianite gritted his teeth, his eyes hard. Tom shrunk away, murmuring slightly and staring at the floor, but Dianite didn't hear what he had said. "Tom." He said sharply, causing him to glance up at the god worriedly.

"Don't blame him, it wasn't his fault Dianite." Tom clutched his now uninjured hand with his other one, hoping that Dianite wouldn't take away the generous healing that he had just been given. Noticing how Tom was clutching his hand, he snarled.

"Did he hit you?" Dianite was seething at this point, anger coming off of him in waves, his hands fully formed into fists. He stood, causing Tom to bolt up as well "I wouldn't have taken the damned Ianitee to be an abusive bastard but if- "

"Dianite no!" Tom cried out, blocking Dianite from leaving. "Jordan didn't do that... I kind of did because I was angry, but that doesn't matter!" Tom looked away, trying to figure out how to tell this to the enraged god. "He broke up with me, okay? He didn't do anything." Tom felt a small voice inside his head say that Jordan had done something, that he had broken Tom's heart, but Tom tuned him out. Dianite was mad and needed to be dealt with. At Tom's words, Dianite stiffened, his anger going away almost immediately.

"Are... Are you alright?" Dianite asked calmly, looking more concerned than before. Tom just frowned, before shrugging.

"I don't know about later, but right now I'm just exhausted. Can we talk about this later?" Tom looked up at the god, feeling the weight of having to calm the god and the excessive amounts of crying getting to him. He just wanted to go home and cuddle with J- and nope, he wasn't thinking about Jordan, especially after what he had done. Dianite nodded slowly, casting a worried look at Tom.

"Alright. But please, can we talk when you wake up?" Tom just nodded, pushing past Dianite to head upstairs. Dropping onto the bed, Tom let his eyes slip closed, relishing in the gentle breeze that flowed through the room.

God, he hadn't slept alone in so long.    


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan comes home to find Tom missing. Tom comes to a conclusion that's pretty wrong.

Humming, Jordan strolled up the path to his house, hands in his pockets. He had just finished a meeting with Tucker and Sonja, and had basically gotten their help in organizing an event where he could finally propose. Smiling at the thought, Jordan imagined Tom's expression when he got down onto one knee. God, he was excited for this. Coming up to his house, he reached for his key, before he tried to open the door and realized that it was open. He stepped inside, before turning and locking the door behind him. Jordan smiled as he saw the basket of wheat by the door. Tom was home. He must have just forgotten to lock the door behind him.

"Tom?" He called out to the empty house, frowning slightly when there was no response. Maybe he was taking a shower? No, Jordan couldn't hear the water running, and besides, Tom would have heard him calling out. Maybe he was asleep? At least it was more likely than his other option. Creeping up the stairs quietly, so as not to disturb Tom if he was sleeping, Jordan crept to their bedroom. Hesitantly, he opened the door to find the room empty. Jordan bit his lip in concern, his eyes darting around the room. They came to rest on a slight dent in the wall, one that hadn't been there before. Approaching the dent made the slightly dried blood on the wall more apparent, and Jordan worriedly stepped closer. When he heard a slight crunching, sound coming from beneath him, he stopped and glanced down. A picture frame, more specifically the one that was on their dresser, was surrounded by glass. Carefully picking up the frame, Jordan turned it over to see that most of the glass that kept the picture inside the frame was gone. The remaining glass was cracked and some parts of the photo were slightly torn. Jordan felt his stomach churn as he placed the photograph back onto their dresser. He had to call someone.

-

"What do you mean he's gone?" Dianite's voice was choppy through the communicator. It had been a while since the gods had even thought about using them, so the heroes were waiting for the gods to bring in higher quality ones. For now, though, they were forced to use much less advanced ones.

"None of his clothes are here, same with his shoes, and there's a dent in the wall and one of our photos was shattered and I don't know what to do and I'm-" Dianite cut off Jordan's worried rambling.

"Jordan, please calm down." Jordan nodded, even though the god couldn't see him, and tried to calm his racing heart. "Getting worried and freaking out will help with nothing in this situation. Have you tried calling him?"

"Y-Yeah I did. He didn't pick up though, even after five or six tries. That's why I called you." Pacing in their living room, Jordan crossed his arms worriedly. "I'm just worried that he's gone and done something stupid again, and he's in pain and I can't do anything to stop it." Dianite hummed, and Jordan could tell that he was probably using magic to try and locate Tom.

"How about this. We'll get the group together, and well tell them what's happening. That way my siblings can check their respective lands, and we can split into groups to look for him."

"Alright. I'll talk to you then?"

"Of course. Stay safe, Jordan."

-

Waking up alone was harder than he thought. Tom had dreamt of Jordan's wide smile, his strong arms, his laugh, even the way he looked at Tom. He had awakened expecting the man of his (literal) dreams to be still sleeping beside him, but when he turned and looked, there was nothing but sheets. The sheets alone sent Tom into another crying fit, and he tried to muffle his tears with his pillow.

"Fuck." Tom cursed as he felt his chest heave, trying to stop himself from fully breaking down like yesterday. "C'mon Tom, stop crying about it. He's probably already over it, so you should be too." He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and sat up, taking in deep breaths to try and control himself. Once he got himself mostly under control he stood, exiting his room and making his way downstairs. As expected, Dianite was standing in the kitchen, making some tea. He smiled as he saw Tom come down, and greeted him with a small nod. The kettle whistled and Dianite turned to pour the boiling water into the cups. He handed one to Tom, and the two of them sat at the kitchen table. They stayed silent for a long while, Dianite waiting for Tom to speak when he was ready, and Tom trying to figure out how to tell his god that he had been dumped.

"You were right." Tom said quietly, setting his cup down onto the table. Dianite glanced at him, inclining his head for Tom to continue. "You were right about him." Tom swallowed, trying to force away the lump that was forming in his throat. "you remember, when I first told you that we were dating? You told me to not fall for him, cause all he'd do was stab me in the back?" Tom paused, letting out a self-deprecating laugh. "And that's what he did, the bastard. Told me he wanted to get married and then told me to pack my shit and leave."

"I'm sorry that I turned out to be right, Tom." Dianite said, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder. "I didn't want to be right, but..." Dianite trailed off, a frown on his face. "But sometimes people aren't right for each other."

"I hate him." Tom whispers, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I hate him." Dianite squeezed Tom's shoulder gently.

"That's fair if you do, Tom." Dianite said quietly, a small smile on his face. When Tom looked up at him he hid it, replacing his glee at Tom's newfound hatred with a look of concern, of caring. "Look, how about you come back to the Nether with me, all of your things are still there. Maybe we can sort out a proper way for you to deal with this... hate, there?" Tom nodded slightly, sniffling a couple of times before standing.

"Th-Thanks Dianite." Tom smiled at him tiredly. "I'll go get my things." Dianite smiled back at him.

"I'll be in the Nether waiting for you to arrive."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jordan and Tom meet for the first time since their 'breakup'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Crude language used in this chapter

****Tucker, Sonja and Jordan came to a stop in front of one of Tom's old houses, the red stained glass making it impossible for them to see in.

"I hope he's in here." Sonja said, pulling out the key that Tom had given her so long ago. Tucker and Jordan nodded, both of them looking worried. When the rest of the group had heard that Tom was missing, many people became worried. It was surprising how quickly everyone was willing to give up the rest of their day to help find Tom. Even Spark, who hadn't actually known Tom for more than three months volunteered to help out.

"Alright, Me and Sonja can check the basement. Jordan, you okay with taking the top floor?" Tucker glanced over at Jordan who nodded stiffly. Clapping him on the shoulder, Tucker gave Jordan a grin. "We'll find him, Jordan."

Jordan watched the two of them head downstairs, before he made his way to the stairs leading to the upper portion of the house. He smiled as he saw old pictures hanging on Tom's walls, some of Tom with other Dianitee's and some of the two of them. Glancing around the top floor, Jordan decided to try Tom's bedroom first. After all, there was only two or three rooms on this floor, and going for the biggest room would be his best bet. Approaching the door, Jordan knocked, just in case Tom was actually in the room.

"Tom, baby? You in here?" Jordan called out hopefully. There was some shifting and Jordan felt his heart leap in his chest. "Baby why- "

"Shut up." Tom snarled. Jordan backed away from the door, surprised at the venom in Tom's voice. "Just go away and leave me the hell alone." Jordan quickly typed a short message to Tucker and Sonja, notifying them that he had found Tom, who seemed hostile. Hearing quick footsteps make their way up to his floor made him nearly sigh in relief. Why was Tom so upset?

"He's in here?" Tucker asked, breathing heavily after rushing up the stairs. Sonja appeared from behind him. Jordan nodded, but put up a hand to stop Tucker and Sonja from barging in. He knew that they were worried, possibly even more than himself. The four of them had always been close with each other, forming almost a familial bond with one another. Jordan had even heard Spark and Jeriah commenting on their closeness, saying something along the lines of how strange it was that 'such different kids could ever be friends'.

"He's really aggressive, I'm not sure why." Jordan said quietly, glancing towards the closed door and back at the two of them. Sonja and Tucker both nodded, and Tucker nudged Sonja's shoulder. He inclined his head towards the door, telling Sonja to try her luck with Tom. Cautiously, Sonja approached the door, knocking twice before she spoke.

"Tom? You alright?" Sonja leaned against the doorframe, biting her lip worriedly. "Is it okay if you come out and talk? We're all really worried about you." There was some shuffling from behind the door, and the door creaked open slightly. Jordan's heart dropped as he saw Tom's tear tracked cheeks, wanting nothing more to wipe them away and hold Tom until he felt better. Toms scowled as he saw Jordan.

"Hey dude." Tucker said, walking forward slowly. "How're you feeling?" Tom shrugged, glancing down at the floor. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, and looked absolutely miserable.

"Fine I guess." Tom muttered, not making eye contact with any of them. Jordan's heart ached at the sight, and as much as he wanted to hold Tom and give him the comfort he so obviously needed, he knew he couldn't.

"You sure dude?" Tucker asked, his voice light, almost carefree. Jordan could see through the mask that Tucker was putting up. He was scared, for Tom, for himself, which in this case was fair really. Tom shrugged again, eyes still on the floor.

"Be better if you weren't here." Tom muttered, a slight scowl forming on his face. Jordan felt a pang in his chest, watching as Tucker winced slightly at the scathing remark, shrugging it off quickly.

"Why's that Tom?" Sonja, this time. Maybe she'd be able to get through the barrier Tom was making around himself, shielding himself away from them. Tom hummed and shrugged, arms crossing over his chest,

"I dunno." Tom replied quietly. Internally, Jordan was cursing.Why was Tom acting like this? What had happened to him? Seeing as Sonja's attempt had failed as well, Jordan knew that it was down to him.

"Tom, why did you want me to go away?" Jordan asked, his voice as calm as he could make it. Tom's face scrunched up, and he almost snarled at them. Shit.

"Don't fuckin' try to fool me with your stupid oblivious shit. You know what happened. You know what you fucking did, Jordan!" Tom's voice rose to a yell, hsi hand coming up to wipe at his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. "Just leave me alone, asshole." Jordan took a few steps back, not knowing where the hostility was coming from. "Just go away." Tom took a few quick steps backwards, and before any of them could try and stop him, the door was closed. Jordan tugged a little on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Fuck. Shit. This was bad.

"Tom please." Jordan tugged harder on the door handle, even though he knew that nothing would come from it. "Baby what's wrong? What happened?" Jordan glanced at Tucker and Sonja, giving them a worried look as a sob came from inside Tom's bedroom.

"Baby please? What did I do?" Thinking back, Jordan tried to remember what he had done to hurt Tom this much. Nothing came up. Tom let out another scoff at his words.

"You fucking broke up with me, asshole! Just leave me alone! Stop toying with my heart!" Jordan blinked a few times. What was Tom talking about? Jordan would never, could never break up with Tom. It had taken a while for him to realize but... He was in love with Tom. Madly in love with him. And now Tom was saying that he had broken up with him?

"Jordan? Did you actually..." Sonja asked, looking at her friend worriedly. Jordan shook his head, his mouth in an open 'o' shape.

"No I... I haven't. I wouldn't, and Tom.... He knows that. He has too." Jordan cast a look at Tom's bedroom door, considering his options. "I... We've talked about getting married so I don't know where... Where this is, all coming from." Jordan was at a loss for words.

"Than what the hell is he talking about?" Tucker frowned, keeping his voice quiet. Shrugging, Jordan turned back towards the door.

"When, exactly, did this happen Tom?" Pushing all of the thoughts of breaking into Tom's room and smothering him with affection, Jordan nervously waited for an answer.

"Literally fucking yesterday." Tom spat, Jordan's brow furrowing at his words. What the hell was going on?

"Tom I-" Jordan started, a hand reaching out towards the door as if Tom was really standing in front of him.

"Shut up Jordan. I'm leaving, so fuck off and get away from me." With that, Jordan could hear Tom's footsteps moving away from the door, and the sounds of flint and steel sparking made Jordan's heart drop. He tugged on the door handle once again, trying in vain t open it.

"Baby please I-" Jordan's please were cut off again by Tom, his words harsh, sending

"Goodbye, Jordan." Then, silence. Nothing but the sounds of their breathing and the distant rumbling of a nether portal could be heard. Cursing, Jordan punched the door, grimacing as his hand ached from the punch. He was going to get his Tom back. He had too.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy another fic. this one will be updating less but I do have a few chapters pre-written which will probably be updated Wednesdays at around 3-4pm MST


End file.
